


Armored Bear Stuffy

by Arcfire Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chapter Two?, Father Daughter Fluff Time, Fem!Byleth - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Takes place in like, their relationship is the cutest thing in this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Arcfire%20Joltik
Summary: Upon returning her father’s flask, Byleth is reminded of something from her childhood, and of how much her dad cares for her.





	Armored Bear Stuffy

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the things I expected to love about this game, Jeralt’s relationship with his kid was not one of them. But they’re just such a gosh darn sweet family that I had to indulge in a bit of family fluff. 
> 
> Entirely inspired by Jeralt giving Byleth the Armored Bear Stuffy as part of he lost and found tutorial.

Byleth knocked on the door to her dad’s office. “Hey, dad? Can I come in?”

“Sure thing, kid,” her dad called back. “I was actually wondering when you’d drop by.”

Opening the door and closing it back, Byleth stood in front of her dad’s desk. It was a mess of papers, open books, and half empty glasses. A slight smile came to her face- even here, her dad was just the same as always. 

“So, what brings you here?” Jeralt questioned, pushing the book in the middle of the desk aside and sending a few papers flying off the edge. “Missing your old man? Or did you need something.”

In response, she revealed the flask she’d found in the hall and set it where the book had been. “I think you might have dropped something.”

His face lit up. “Oh, I was wondering where this ended up! Glad you found it before Seteth, wasn’t looking forward to the earful I’d get about that.”

She nodded. “Glad I found it before someone realized there was still liquor in there.”

“Suppose I should thank you,” her dad mused, before pulling a box out from under his desk. 

Byleth stared at it for a moment, confused. “Open it,” Jeralt clarified. “It’s a present.”

Taking the lid off the box, Byleth felt a pang of confusion. It was… a stuffed bear? No, it was wearing a little helmet and holding a little spear. This seemed oddly familiar.

“Remember?” Jeralt started, looking away. “You… probably don’t, but you asked me for one when you were little.”

A memory came to the surface. A villager asked to play with Byleth as her father was talking to his. She didn’t really understand what they were doing, but she thought the stuffed bear he had was very cute. After they left, she asked her dad if she could get a bear like that, and he’d said he’d keep an eye out for one. He never did, and she’d forgotten all about it until now. 

“I… didn’t think you would remember that,” she mumbled, taking the bear out of the box. It was as soft as the one she remembered, with a tag still attached to its paw. 

Jeralt looked back at her, eyes narrowed a bit. “Dads always remember, kid. I always meant to get you one, it’s just-”

“I understood,” Byleth assured him. “We were living paycheck to paycheck. I felt bad asking for something so frivolous.”

Her dad frowned. “That’s not it at all! It’s just that they didn’t sell any anywhere but around here! I looked all over for one, and I always felt awful I couldn’t find you one! I never meant to make you feel like you couldn’t ask for things like that; a kid wanting a toy isn’t frivolous. So, even if I’m a bit late, I wanted you to know I never forgot.”

“D-dad…” The edges of her lips curled up. “Thank you. I’ll treasure it.”

Jeralt stood up and held an arm out. Byleth put the bear down and threw her arms around him. Both of them sighed a bit. “You really are the best,” Byleth said, pressed up against her dad’s chest. 

After they pulled away, Jeralt ruffled her hair. “Nah, you are.”


End file.
